<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Sunshine by That_One_Fan_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723935">Hungry Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl'>That_One_Fan_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next One Among Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Dead Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Shapeshifting, Widowed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow wakes in a dark room, only it didn't feel dark, not in the way it was supposed to. She sits up, having been elevated on a white table in what seemed to be operating room. Her clothes are white, a simple over baggy shirt and pants, her feet bare and her wedding ring gone.</p><p>“Pink?” she calls out in a sad voice, looking around the room in hopes to find her dead wife miraculously alive and waiting.</p><p>Pink did not answer back. She is alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red (Among Us), Past Pink/Yellow (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next One Among Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Yellow wakes in a dark room, only it didn't feel dark, not in the way it was supposed to. She sits up, having been elevated on a white table in what seemed to be an operating room. Her clothes are white, a simple over baggy shirt and pants, her feet bare and her wedding ring gone.</p><p>“Pink?” she calls out in a sad voice, looking around the room in hopes to find her dead wife miraculously alive and waiting.</p><p>Pink did not answer back. She is alone.</p><p>Yellow stands, strange enough, her feet aren’t  cold. None of her is cold. She didn’t make a sound when she steps.</p><p>She looks at the mirror across the way. Terror strikes her like lightning as she stares into the reflection with black eyes and faded blonde hair. Yellow grabs her dull blonde hair, chopped to above her shoulders, soft waves against her. The eyes she the same horror she has.</p><p>”Is...that me?” She whispers in horror. Her skin is too pasty and black as space itself. This is what she looked like before right? Yellow searches her mind, unable to figure out what she used to look like, but is unable to even figurer out what’s different about her. </p><p>“Molly,” she whispers, rubbing her ring finger where her missing ring was. She didn't feel right without the gold band around her finger. The memory of them sitting on the beach, just on the edge where the great met the sand. She can still smell the salt in the air and the pounding of her heart as Molly pulled out a ring for her. </p><p>Yellow sits down on the table. She closes her eyes, thinking back to the last time she saw Molly. She can still feel the sting of the spike entering her stomach and blood spewing out from her mouth. </p><p>The door opens behind her, Yellow turning to see Blue standing in the doorway. He looks different from the last time she saw him. His eyes are black as hers, his dark skin looks sick and hair dark curly pushed back, making him more professional in appearance. </p><p>”You, ” she spits, hopping off the table and marches over to him on wobbly legs. She grabs him by the collar, shoving him up against the wall. He doesn't resist the full force of her strength shoving him up against the wall. ”You took her away from me, ” she says. </p><p>”Are you okay?” </p><p>Yellow blinks, grip loosening on his tight black sweater. She frowns, eyes shifting downward as she tries to remember why she's so mad. She let's go, sitting against the wall.</p><p>Blue stares down at her in silence.</p><p>“I...I can’t be mad,” she says. Her knees are drawn up to her chest, staring at her toes. “Because it’s hard for me to remember,” she says biting her lower lip out of anger for herself, “I’m mad at myself.” </p><p>“I was the same way,” Blue says calmly. </p><p>Yellow shakes her head, hands on her ears as if it will block his voice. “Does this make me a bad person?” she asks. ”I spent so much time with her but I...I can't remember her, I can barely remember being in love with her.” </p><p>Blue sits next to her. Yellow notes how quiet he is, almost forgettable. That must make him an impressive killer, she forgot about him most of the time. </p><p>”I was the same way, ” he says calmly. </p><p>She hugs her legs closer, staring down at her toes and wiggling them. ”I don’t believe that for a second.”</p><p>He hums, neither of them making an effort to look at one another. “You and I are parasites,” he states, ” Humans that died but we're just in good enough shape to fix. We aren't real, like other imposters.”</p><p>”So I'm dead.” </p><p>”You were dead, ” Blue says. </p><p>”Is Molly here?” she asks with some hope of seeing her wife again. </p><p>”If she was, she’d feel as emotionally stunted as you. I apologize, but she didn't make it.” </p><p>”...oh.” </p><p>”They lower the capacity for empathy and restrict past memories so we can preform our tasks correctly and without falter,” he explains, ” it will return in time.”</p><p>Yellow finally looks over at Blue, who still doesn't share a glance her way. ”How long?” </p><p>He side-eyed her, face stone and still. ”I've been here for two years. Mine hasn't fully returned, but it may be different for you.” Blue spares her a glance, a frown tightly knitted into his face. ”Red is the only reason you're alive.” </p><p>Yellow continues to look at her wiggling toes and crossing her feet over another. ”Death felt like sleep, ” she says. ”I hate that I can't be angry.” </p><p>Blue stands and offers her an excellent extended hand. She takes it, using him to help her stand on shaky legs. </p><p>”My name is Luther, ” he says, ” I never got yours.” </p><p>Yellow saw no need to hide her name. There is no going back to being human. If she really is like him, like <em>them</em>, her hunger would come from wanting to eat the flesh of humans in order to serve and she won't be able to feel like she used to. </p><p>”Jay, ” she answers.</p><p>Relief eases in her shoulders and it feels like a boulder was lifted from her chest. Her name gave her some strange comfort, but also tragic guilt. If she didn't recall her name, she wouldn't have wondered what Molly may have said her name with her sort of voice. What did her name use to mean when Molly called her? Was it with love on her lips? Or with a giggle in her throat? </p><p>What did Molly hug like? Did it feel right? Was her body warm? Jay is so cold now. </p><p>He forces a kind smile on his face. Jay can only suspect that he isn't a comforting type. </p><p>”Can I have my ring?” she asks. </p><p>Blue, <em>Luther</em>, looks to the ground for a moment and then back at her. ”I don't have it, ” he says. </p><p>”Who does then?” Jay can't help herself for wanting it, she doesn't need it and can barely remember the feeling of love she felt looking at it. But she wanted it to bring an emotional response out of her, be it love or not. </p><p>”Red does, ” Luther says. ”He kept them both until you woke, and now you are awake.”</p><p>”So I can have them both?” </p><p>He nods, ” They will both be yours.”</p><p>Jay should show some form of excitement, a smile or a sigh of relief, but she can only stare at Luther with a silent wait as she magically thought Red would show up and hand her the rings. </p><p>“Let me take you to your room,” he says, “and then we will get you your rings.” </p><p>The hallway was a comforting cloud grey, walls curing in slightly like the inside of a tube, with the floor dark charcoal, lined in strips. Round doors barely a head taller than her, line only the left of the hallway, evenly three meters from one another. There seemed to be no lights on, perhaps the walls admit light and it reflects off one another. Jay notes how slightly their footsteps are, not like she was trying to be quiet, but if she were to stomp down right there and then, it would be as loud as a normal footstep. </p><p>Luther stops in front of a door, three from the end of the hall, opposite from a larger, more octagon than a circular door. </p><p>“Here,” he says, pointing at the iron door. It had no keypad or key at all. Just a smooth iron sheet in a door shape, with a slightly lighter grey from the cloud walls. </p><p>“How do I open it?” </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, demonstrating the door’s ability by walking closer to it. The door opens on its own, instantly shutting behind him. </p><p>Jay stares at the door for a moment with uncertainty it would work for her or might chop her in half. She walks close to the door, opening and closing behind her. </p><p>The room is a small box with an open hole that seems like a door, into another room, a bathroom. Slick metal white walls and a cold grey floor in both rooms. On the left side, is another silver slick door flat against the wall. There is a single metal bed white sheets in the right corner where the door opens. Next to the bed is a sliding table, opposite from the foot of the bed is a long table and chair, two empty shelves above the head. A simple flat-head lamp sits lone on the desk. </p><p>“It’s empty,” she states the obvious. It’s plain and bright, but the brightness doesn’t bother her like it would with the sensitivity of Hunan’s eyes. There is no sign of light above their heads or anywhere on the walls, it reaffirms her hypothesis that the lights may be inside the walls and turn dark as time goes by or by voice command.</p><p>”You don't know what you like yet, ” Luther says. ”Some decorate with trophies of their winnings,” <em>winnings</em> being their kills, like hunting animals and mounting their skulls onto the walls. “Some paint the walls and other take interest in human trinkets,” he says, running his fingers over the slick tabletop. “I have books.” He smiles for a moment as he speaks his next words,” Red leaves his clothes in my room some times. Sometimes a scent can make you feel cozy.” His smile falls, returning to a professional expression. </p><p>Jay studies the muscle movements in his face, the gentleness he shown when speaking about Red. Red is the reason she is alive now, she should be grateful to him. She notes to thank him when she meets him again. </p><p>“Theses are just apartments,” he says, ”you’ll be able to move into a house once move up in the workplace or if you decide to start a family, you’ll be allowed to live in one.”</p><p>He walks over to a lone chair by the single door on the left side of the room. It opens, this time to a hand scan the actives with his own hand. Clothes hang from clips on two rods, one above the other. Simple shades of clothes, no pop of colour. Under the clothes, four pairs of all-black shoes are neatly lined up. Socks are rolled up, all shades as well. </p><p>”Same with clothes, you'll be able to add anything that once you are able to figure out your personal self,” he says, ” for now, these should work.”</p><p>Jay walks up to the closet, pulling off a black shirt and pants combo. The fabric is softer then she expected but not unwelcomed.</p><p>”I’ll be waiting outside.” </p><p>Jay is left alone, slipping into the clothes. They fit perfectly, they must have measured her while she was dead. The sleeves end just before her elbows, one of her shoulders is just visible. She puts on black boots and an iron clasped belt that swayed off the hip. She walks over to the bathroom, supposed to find one large mirror on the right side of the room.  </p><p>She turned slightly, comfortable with this outfit for now. </p><p>Jay remembers back home when she would sit in a large shirt and shorts. She would sit in Molly’s lap as they watched a movie. She frowns at the missed warmth she shared with her. </p><p>Jay feels tears sting her eyes, her breathing uneven as an emotion once so familiar feels so foreign. </p><p>A horribly simple yet warm and loving memory overwhelms her, Jay collapsing in a sudden sadness as she remembers when she first met Molly when she used to be Michal.</p><p>His glasses fogging up as he sniffled outside of class. His hair was messy and tucked into his knees. All Jay did was sit next to him and ask if he was okay. </p><p>It was such a simple memory, but it brought such emotion out of her she didn't understand. Why would they remove something that can come back at any time and hit her, confuse her? Why would they take away the knowledge of knowing how to deal with these emotions!</p><p>Her eyes flicker back and forth between something human and pitch black, her forehead pressed against the cold mirror, a growl rippling through her throat, her hands turning black and nails turning into claws. Her teeth sharpen into something like shark teeth. She hugs herself, claws digging into flesh. If her skin was normal, maybe her nails would make her bleed.</p><p>What would Molly say? Would she complement on her outfit? Hush about how pretty she looks? </p><p>Would she cry at how frightening she looks? If she was a Parasite too, would Molly still love her? Can Jay even love someone when she can barely remember the feeling of love? Could she love Molly if she was alive? </p><p>She can't even remember what Molly looks like.</p><p>”Calm down, ” she breathes out in a trembling voice, ”calm down, ” she repeats. She forces herself to breathe, fangs biting into her lower lip. Jay’s body shakes, she remembers when Molly would hug her and brush her hair back to calm her down. She didn't have any reason to be upset with something that she barely remembers. </p><p>Jay sits on the ground for a few minutes, staring deep into her reflection’s eyes as she tries to control her breathing and bring it back to normal. Once the crying fit ends, Jay stares into her reflection, at the horrifying image of her new body. Strangely enough, she's not terrified when maybe she should be, maybe she would be if she was human and her ties to her morality weren’t frazzled. </p><p>“So this is what took so wrong,” Luther says. </p><p>She looks over at him, her body still shivering as she hugs herself close. “How do I turn it off?” her voice is trembling slightly.  </p><p>“You mean to turn it on,” he corrects. His body morphs into something like hers and then turns back like <em>normal</em>. “Eyes are the only thing we need to put into an effort for keeping,” he says, “no one will judge if you can’t change it, most people their first time can’t control it either. Even born shifters can struggle with it sometimes.” </p><p>Jay’s chest tightens up, sadness washing away, her eyes flicker to the floor, frowning in embarrassment at how pathetic she must be. ”Help me, ” she asks softly. She rather is in something she recognizes, though she respects the fact that this is her reality and she can't deny it. </p><p>”Take a deep breath.” </p><p>She does, her hands appear more human, then flattening. Her body is melting away anything inhuman in an instant, she feels some form of <em>normal</em>. Even her eyes are their greyish blue once again. That’s enough for her to breathe a sigh of relief at something familiar, something almost human. </p><p>”I don't know what happened, ” she says. ”I just suddenly got emotional.” </p><p>”That happens, ” he says. ”Sometimes I get spurts of emotional outbursts. My death still gives me nightmares.” </p><p>”What happened?” she asks. </p><p>He points to the slight scar at his neck. ”Took off my head. It was a miracle they could reattach it, but it was a swift, clean cut.” He smirks as if he’s proud of getting his head chopped off. </p><p>She touches where she was impaled, running her fingers over the smooth fabric, wondering if she had a scar there as well. She’ll check later. </p><p>”Come, let's get your rings.” </p><p>They walk to another room filled with many Shifters and Parasites, many more she had ever seen. A familiar fear she has only felt a few times before. Her first-ever encounter with one was on her first job when her superior was killed in front of her in the back of Electrical. She hid in the dark, holding back he screams until he left. However this is different, she is one of them. </p><p>It's different seeing them in mainly casual clothes, like people gathered in the cafeteria of a mall. Some have uniforms loosely hanging of their bodies or hanging around their waist. There's a certain horror in seeing in a professional space suit wear were you know someone should be safe, only to learn just before you die, that you befriended a monster. </p><p>They didn't pay her much mind like she was another passing face in the crowd. </p><p>The strong stench of iron hits her nose like a brick. She's sure her eyes changed from the sting of them morphing and her nose curls in delight. Her stomach growls as hunger finally reminds her that it is a thing. </p><p>She holds her stomach in embarrassment as her belly howling. ”When’s the last time I ate?” She asks.</p><p>”10 days,” he says. “They had to empty your digestive tract and change around how and what you can eat.” </p><p>Jay knew exactly what that meant because she's seen it. She’s seen someone’s head ripped off and swallowed whole. </p><p>”I recommend not eating a lot. Your stomach shrank a bit and will need time to stretch out again, slowly.” </p><p>They walk over to a table, Jay keeps her head down, not wanting to draw any, though rarely anyone paid her any mind at all. Parasites must be a regular thing to be made for no one to pay them any mind. </p><p>”Yellow!” a familiar voice speaks out in excitement. </p><p>This drew a few eyes her way for a split second before returning to what they were doing beforehand. A pair of arms throw themselves around her, Jay stiffens in the iron clasp hold. </p><p>”I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says, pulling back and smiling at her. </p><p>She’s looking at Red, he has slightly red eyes from tears and a sad smile on his face. She hates how human he looks, how she can’t be angry for something she can’t really piece things together enough to be angry. She’s alive after all, and he’s the reason why. </p><p>”I’m sorry about Molly.”</p><p>”It’s fine.” It’s not. If they were never on that station, she could still feel love for her wife or even be with her wife again. ”I...” she takes a moment to compose herself. It's better this way isn't? Molly is dead and now she can never see the monster Jay became, or unable to love her the way she used to. ”It’s better this way.” </p><p>She forces a smile, the corners of her lips hurt. She doesn't want to smile. Not out of sadness or frustration, but because she's emotionally exhausted. How can be mad at someone that spent the whole time making sure she can spend her final moments with the woman she loved.</p><p>”It’s Jay, by the way, ” she says. </p><p>”I'm Lee.” He offers her a handshake and she takes it.</p><p>He looks a lot less jittery than their first meeting, he's more laid back and casual. In hindsight, she should have seen it from the start. But Molly acted the same way after she told her about her first encounter with one. He’s overalls hang off by one strap and covered in oil stains and his flannel rolled up to his elbows. Gloves are shoved onto his pocket and goggles hang around his neck. </p><p>“I believe these are yours,” he says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. </p><p>Jay opens it, a strange comfort washing over her at the slight of her and her deceased wife’s rings together, connected by a gold long chain. She brings her wife’s ring to her lips, kissing the gold band. </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” she whispers to the object. </p><p>If she had a second chance, she would protect Molly with all her heart, but she can’t, and this is her second chance and she can’t protect Molly. But she isn’t going to waste her life wishing what could have been and what will never be.</p><p>”You Hungry?” Lee asks.</p><p>Yellow forces forward a smile, ”starving.” </p><p>As time goes by, Yellow came to full terms with her new reality rather easily, especially since her mind has been scrambled. Killing seemed so easy when she can easily snap someone's neck so easily and devour them with zero guilt.</p><p>One thing that stuck with her was the rings that are strapped around her neck. Molly would cry seeing her act this way, being this way. </p><p>But it's her good luck charm. </p><p>Yellow sat on her own, blood covering her bright yellow suit. The back was unzipped, the sleeves tied around her waist. She brought her rings to her lips, kissing them </p><p>She sighs, picking up the knife and slowly walking over to Cyan. </p><p>”I...please...” she sniffles, crawling backwards best she can with busted legs. “Please don’t do this, ” she sobs, ” I thought we were friends!”</p><p>Yellow took pride in her work, even if she had to have a little fun with it. She knows this wouldn't be her past self, unfortunately, that is who she is now. </p><p>A genuine smile pulls on her lips, eyes black as midnight. Fear twisted on Cyan’s face as she desperately scrambled back, clawing at the floor for anyone to help her, but they were all dead.</p><p>”Sorry. <em>Friend</em>.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teaser: Horror story for the imposters. Their worst fears released. The aim to kill off a highly intelligent group of space travellers that may have a way to kill off the alien imposters off for good. Team B: Blue, Yellow, and new comer Black must work together the higher plan to take out one of the three Top Teams from Earth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>